The Story of Laura and Rydel
by twerk-it-riker
Summary: No one writes these. Why? Idk. It's fluffy and will eventually get smutty (sort of already has) so just read it! Tell me what you think! Just try it out:) R&R! NOT A ONESHOT! FULL STORY!
1. Chapter 3

**(A/N:)**_** Okay, so I decided to take a chance and write a Laurdel (Laura/Rydel) story. Yes, story. It is a short story though. It may end up a two or three shot but it is a full story. I love the idea of Rydel being all cute and sweet with another girl. It sounds perfect to me. If you don't like it, you can kindly fuck off.**_

**_I know that I shoud be doing my other stories but I really feel like this needs to be written, and I want it to be good. I'm sorry if it offends you (actually I'm not sorry if you're a homophobic cunt)._**

**_Some reviews stated that they wanted this to be steamy, and some say sweet. It will be both. It's going to be just like any other Auslly, with smut and cute fluff. I feel really good about this one. [End A/N]_**

**Disclaimer:_ I do not own/profit from Austin and Ally, nor do I own/profit from R5._**

**_I do not own any songs, brand names, clothing lines, foods, books, movies or anything else you may recognize in this story. Almost everything that one could profit from in my story is fake anyway._**

**_If you think I have stolen any ideas, phrases, chapters or any other things considered plagerism, please contact me and let me know. I apologize in advance if I have used something belonging to you._**

The blinding sunlight came in through the pink curtains, waking me up from a dreamless sleep. I hadn't had a dream since I was little. I sighed.

Laura shifted her head off of my breast and into the crevice of my neck, breathing against me and making me sigh once more. I breathed in the scent of her hair. Strawberries.

I felt her eyelashes flutter against my neck. She lifted up her head to look at me.

"Mmmm, Morning, Della." She yawned. Without answering, I kissed her lips softly. She giggled and kissed me back greedily. I sat up and criss-crossed my legs. She crawled into my lap and put her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck.

I giggled, too as I continued to explore the taste of her mouth. Every so often she would pull away from the kiss and bite her lip, laugh softly, then connect her lips to mine once more, each time sending an electric current of arousal through me. We continued like this until she started to pull one of her hands from my neck. It drifted to my collarbone and lower until it reached my breast.

I pulled away from her, but only and inch or so. "Laur, don't be naughty," I laughed, trying to hide my blush. "We have to get up soon before someone comes in." Laura knew that if we didn't get up, we would get caught. She sighed.

The warm morning sunshine coming through the window mixed with the perfection that Laura and I had created seconds ago was pure bliss, but it had to be broken. I wasn't too upset about it, though. I loved being with my family and I know she loved them, too. It was no great loss, having to get up and see them. There was always later to be with Laura...

I blushed again and got up. I headed towards the bathroom but stopped and turned back towards my bed. "Laura Marie Marano if you don't get your butt up I swear-"

"You'll do what?" She challenged, raising her eyebrow and biting her lip. She had changed positions, now laying on her stomache with her elbows propping her up.

"THIS!" I yelled and I launched myself onto the bed and grabbing a pillow. She realised what I was doing and dodged the first hit with a pillow of her own. She jumped up and we held out our pillows defensively, walking in an animated circle like fighters in the ring.

"Gotta be quicker than that Ry!" She jumped around. "I am as fast as _lightning! _"

I laughed and threw a blow to her side. What was once an innocent pillow fight was becoming a battle.

She got me in the back of the head and I returned with another smack to her side. It continued as we ran around the room, hopping on and off the bed until she tripped, with me tumbling after her. My face was centimeters from hers and we were breathless. She smiled and grabbed my face in her tiny hands, kissing me sweetly. A knock on the door interrupted us.

"Breakfast Rydel! Ask Laura if she wants pancakes!" Rocky screamed much to loud through the door.

"Shut up, Rocky! Jesus Christ!" Riker yelled to him from an unknown location in the house.

I climbed off of her, straddling her waist in the process. I tried to act like it was nothing, but I was so nervous as to what she must be thinking, especially since she could probably feel through my thin underwear that I had been growing more and more aroused throughout our little morning play session.

She hopped up off the floor and slipped on her pajama shorts and I did the same. I could feel her eyes on me as I bent down to pull them up. When I was finally able to face her, she was blushing deep scarlet. She tried to keep it flirty and gave me a wink, but I could tell that the thoughts that had gone through her head were _much_ more than what she was trying to pass off.

I smirked. "So, you want pancakes?" I asked her, crossing the room and putting my arms around her waist. She moved her hands to the same position on my hips and said, "Why, that sounds lovely."

I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, knowing that if I tried on the lips, I wouldn't be able to stop, then let her go and headed for the door. I looked behind me to make sure she was following.

When I grabbed the knob, she put her hand on mine, stopping me from turning it. I looked up at her to see her eyes burning with emotion.

"I love you, Del. You know that, right?"

I touched her cheek lightly. "Of course, Baby. Of course. I love you, too." I said soothingly.

"I'm so sorry that we can't tell anyone. It's not that I'm embarrassed. If anything, I'm proud! It's just..the shippers and how would my family react? And you know how the media is!" She was getting upset. Tears were slipping from her eyes and she looked ready to sob.

"I know, Baby. It's okay. I understand." She closed her eyes as I ran my thumb across her cheek bone. She leaned into me.

It was quiet for a moment, and I decided it was now or never.

"Um, Laura?" She opened her eyes and looked up at me.

"Why can't we tell _ my _family?"

If she wasn't embarrassed then why were there so many excuses? I loved her, and I would never have it in me to confront her if she was embarrassed. I couldn't risk losing her. I mean, Yeah. I was scared to tell my family, but I knew they loved me, and I wanted to be able to show the world (or at least my family... for now) that she was mine and I was hers.

"Oh Del, I would love to tell them...it's just...Ross-"

"What about Ross?" I asked harsher than necessary. I loved Ross, but it was hard enough that the world wanted him and Laura together. I mean, she was _my Laura. _Ross could have her on set. That's something I couldn't stop, but she was my girlfriend.

"I just..I don't want him to see me differently, Ry! He's one of my best friends." I pulled her in closer to me.

"Oh, honey. Ross isn't like that. Don't worry about him." I petted her hair, trying to make up for my previous attitude.

She looked up at me again, "So are you ready for this?" She asked, wiping her eyes and looking anxious.

I pulled open the door and grabbed her hand. "Nope,"I smiled down at her. "But this is something we have to do."

**_Can I just say that I LOVE WRITING THIS! And I think I did a pretty good job, too. I really wanted to capture Rydel and Laura's vulnerability in this, but also show their love for each other. I'm not a lesbian or bi or anything (I don't like labels), so I thought it might be hard to get this to seem like a real relationship between girls. Like not just smut, ya know. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**(A/N) Sorry that the first chapter was so short:( This one should be better. If something seems a little off...that's because I'm straight. This is a challenge for me lol. [End A/N]**_

_**WARNING: HOMOPHOBIC CUNTS WILL NOT ENJOY THIS STORY**_

**Disclaimer:****_ I do not own/profit from Austin and Ally, nor do I own/profit from R5._**

**_I do not own any songs, brand names, clothing lines, foods, books, movies or anything else you may recognize in this story. Almost everything that one could profit from in my story is fake anyway._**

**_If you think I have stolen any ideas, phrases, chapters or any other things considered plagerism, please contact me and let me know. I apologize in advance if I have used something belonging to you._**

_Rydel POV_

I could tell Laura was nervous as I tugged at her sleeve, pulling her through the main hallway and into the dining room.

Ross was at the table with a bowl of cereal with Rocky was across from him, playing on his phone and giggling. Elllington sat beside him, looking over his should and smirking at whatever it was that they found so humorous.

Riker sat on the counter making a sandwich and Ryland was playing video games on the couch.

"Where's Mom and Dad?" I asked, trying to keep my voice even.

Laura hid behind me like a small child hiding behind some kind of brave, adult figure.

The only difference was that I was no braver than her.

"Out." Riker said without looking up.

_Great. I'm going to have to do this twice._

Hesitant to start, I stood there.

After what felt like hours, Laura cleared her throat. When everyone looked up, she jabbed me with her elbow and peeked over my shoulder, egging me to continue.

"Um okay. So we have something to tell you guys.." My voice was wispy and light. I didn't have enough energy to speak louder, or maybe I was just scared into a near silence. Whatever it was, it didn't keep me quiet enough, because everyone heard me.

"Are you okay, Rydel?" Ross interjected. "You look a bit pale."

I could feel my knees begin to buckle and my eyesight blurred.

"No, no. I'm fine, just listen." I tried to say, but it never came out.

What happened next flashed by in an instant. The simple living/dining area turned to a massive swirl of color and light. I faintly heard a scream of 'Della!', then cringed at a sharp blow to my head.

The pain was quickly followed by a creeping darkness. It covered the pretty lights and colors, swallowing them whole.

...

_"Rydel.."_

_"Rydel?"_

_"Rydel!"_

_"RYDEL!"_

_..._

I lifted up my head slowly, wincing at the painfully sharp gush of blood that flowed to my head.

"_Fuck,_" I murmured under my breath.

I sat up straighter, strething my aching torso. I looked around briefly, noticing that I was on the couch and the boys were in the kitchen, pretending they know how to cook or something.

Something felt a bit..off. Where was Laura? I scanned the room more discreetly, searching for my paramour.

When I couldn't find her, I felt a hollow ache inside me. My eyes stung with potential tears. Had she left me? In my time of need?

I wasn't quite sure what had happened, but obviously _ something_ did..

And she left.

I choked back a sob, making a loud hiccup noise. Riker ran in with wide eyes and a spatula, but was immediately shoved out of the way by a very excitable Laura. She had emerged from what I assume was a hidden area in the kitchen.. Well, hidden from me anyway.

"Rydel, you're awake!" Her eyes were bright and joyful.

Trying my hardest to describe the feeling she gave me, I kept coming back to the cliche 'Melted my heart'.

Somehow, even through my loss-of-words, I was able to answer her casually. "Yup, I am. What time is it?" I asked, looking up at Riker.

"About three-ish. Mom and Dad are in a business comference in Hollywood. They won't be back 'til tonight."

"Um -Okay." And with that he skipped back into the kitchen to do god-knows-what.

"What happened, Laur?"

"Er.. you kinda fainted when you tried to tell them.." She said quietly.

Oh.

"Um..we can tell them at dinner tonight. You know what that means, don't you Laura? It means that everyone at tonight's dinner will know," I paused, looking her dead in the eye, "It means we are telling my brothers, my parents, your parents, Vanessa.. everyone." Laura smiled.

"Della, I'm ready. I'm ready to tell them," She whispered. "I'm ready." She said again, this time louder and with more confidence.

She did a couple quick glances around the room, then gave a quick peck on the lips.

With her arms around my neck, she whispered into my lips, "I love you, Rydel."

...

I was honestly terrified. Really. Truly. Terrified.

Not even about Laura and I coming out. We knew our parents would understand, even if it took awhile.

But my brothers. My brothers are the ones making dinner.

I stood in front of the long, oval shaped mirror, smoothing my skirt and twirling my hair. The velvet lining rubbed uncomfortabley against my thighs and my head still hurt from the tight curlers. I tried to move my toes inside my flats. No success.

Laura stood behind me, pulling on fancy fabrics and painting on name-brand glosses. I was almost sad to see her trying to change her appearance. She was so beautiful... naturally.

When she was done with her artifical glamour, she came up behind me, putting her arms around my waist. Her high heels made her my height, if not taller.

She pressed her body against mine and put her lips up to my ear.

"Ssshh babe, calm down."

"Laura you don't have to be strong for me. I know big this is for you, too."

Catching me by surprise, she realeased me and fell back against the bed.

"Good, because I am _freaking- out-._" She huffed loudly.

Before I could respond, Rocky yelled (once again, louder than necessary), "MOM AND DAD WILL BE HOME IN FIVE MINUTES AND LAURA'S PARENTS ARE ON THEIR WAY!"

"ROCKY! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Riker screamed at him once more.

Laura snickered. For the next fifteen minutes we touched up our makeup and fixed our outfits until Rocky screamed to us once more. This time, it was Dad who rebuked him.

I stood up and Laura mimicked my actions.

Deep breaths..deep breaths..HOLY FUCK WHAT AM I ABOUT TO DO?!

I looked over at Laura and I could see the panic in her eyes.

"We've got this, Laur. C'mon." And with that we headed out the door and down the hallway.

I plastered a smile on my face and Laura did the same.

After everyone exchanged hello's, we seated ourselves at the table.

Ross brought out dinner and flashed Laura a grin, mouthing 'Sorry for my siblings' to her. She giggled amd my vision tinted red. It took everything I had not to yell as loud as I could, "MINE! SHE IS MINE! ALL MINE!"

Although I kept myself calm, my smile faltered, twisting into a snarl. Riker gave me a questioning look, but I shrugged it off.

...

Dinner dragged on. We laughed and ate and pretended life was perfect. They attempted to drag me into their small talk, but I gave short, dead answers.

Laura seemed to be trying harder than me, laughing and engaging in their false sense of bliss, but her eyes were pleading everytime they met mine.

"And the unblocked kiss is coming soon." Ross said, trying to be discreet about his smirk.

"Oh, how nice." Laura's mother said.

"Yeah and-"

_"Laura and I are dating."_

**_Reviews get you updates. Not even kidding. No review=no update...um duh. So how was it so far? What do you think of Rydel? What about Laura? Review babesss:)_**


	3. Dinner

_**(A/N:) So I got a review saying that my written idea of coming out was wrong..but it's different for everyone? I actually do know people who have come out before and it's different for everyone. I haven't even written the reactions yet... Well, they're in this chapter. And I KNOW THAT EVERYTHING IS KIND OF DRAMATIC but some people actually react like this (I have no idea why to be honest) and I need drama to have a plot! So anyway, enjoy! Reviews are appreciated (appreciated a lot, actually. All of your reviews make me really happy!) So review if you have the time. (End A/N)**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot (and all of the distinguishing characteristics of the characters along with all the characters thoughts and dialogue.)**_

Laura POV

_"Laura and I are dating." _ Rydel cut Ross off.

Everyone froze.

Stromie coughed, "Say that again sweetheart?"

"Laura and I are dating." Rydel repeated impatiently.

Stormie sat there dumbstruck. All through the small exchange, Riker had been shoving bread rolls into his mouth and looking amused. I shot him a look and he raised his eyebrows at me and put his hands up in fake surrender. Yeah, Riker knew. He had known for a while actually. I could read it all in his face. Riker was a smart kid.

"That's hot." Ellington breathed. Mark shot him a look from across the table and his eyes widened. He grabbed a roll and studied it carefully, trying his best to avoid Mark's glare.

The room was silent. Mark stared down Ellington, who continued to play with his roll. Rocky and Ryland exchanged glances through mouthfuls of food. Riker seemed to be interested in me at the moment.

"You okay?" He mouthed at me.

"I'm fine." I mouthed back.

He raised his eyebrow in disbelief. Being the emotional person that I am, I was suddenly overwhelmed with the fuzziness inside me. Riker cared. He really, truly cared. I smiled at him and the look of confusion on his face grew.

"No. No, no, no, no, no, no," Ross was shaking his head looking down. "No," he repeated in a tone that disgusted me, "No, you can't be dating."

Before I could stop my self, I replied with, "Oh, but sweetie we are."

Riker choked on his roll and Rydel looked at me wide-eyed.

"Uh- I mean-," I retorted. "I mean, yes. Rydel and I are dating. But we're not just together," I paused and looked around at everyone before taking a cleansing breath. I grabbed Della's hand and looked into her eyes as I spoke to everyone else. "We're happy together."

...

My parents left on full stomaches and open minds. They didn't seem to think much of my dating Rydel, and they voiced it aswell.

"Laura," My mother had began, "You know we love you and we only want the best for you."

"And," My father interjected. "Rydel, in our opinion, is what is best for."

It continued for a while, and yes, I did cry. They left with basic goodbyes as if nothing had changed.

Inside, Dell and Ross were sceaming back and forth at one another. Stormie kept trying to calm everyone down, but neither of them were listening. Instead of getting in everyone's way, I decided to join Riker on the porch steps.

When I pulled open the screen door, there was a long wispy trail of blue-gray smoke circling him.

"I thought you quit." I stated simply, sitting down a step above him, trying my best to make our heights even. He was still taller.

That was always a problem I had. He already made me feel small, childlike. He didn't have to do it literally, too.

"I did." He looked up at me and took a puff of his cigarette.

I nodded once and we sat in a comfortable silence.

"That was a really brave thing of you two to do." He said quietly, taking another drag on his smoke.

"What?"

"To come out. You handled it well, even when you were upset with Ross. You rebuked yourself and you restated it simply yet firmly. I've got a lot of respect for you Laur." He shortened my name. He never does that.

"A lot." He said again, leaning back against the railing to the porch stars.

"So when did you find out?"

"A couple months ago."

"Months?!" I could hear the alarm in my voice. He chuckled.

"I know my sister, Laur. I know you pretty well, too."

I smiled at him. "I've ruined everything." I whispered.

He raised an eyebrow. "It's gotta get worse before it gets better, sweetheart."

I didn't say anything. He sat there trying to blow smoke rings.

"Why'd you start again?" I asked, turning myself and leaning against the railing parallel to Riker's.

"I didn't. Just felt like I needed one tonight."

"Can I have one?"

The side of his mouth twisted up into an amused expression. He shook his head.

"Nope."

I opened my mouth to argue, but it really wasn't worth it. I closed my mouth and nodded.

I pretended I couldn't hear the words being thrown around inside. I was getting good at blocking them out until I caught on in particular. Betrayed.

I couldn't tell who had said it, but there was no mistaking that it had been said. Riker's eyes widened. He shot up immediately and thrw the butt of his smoke on the ground. He stepped on it then held out his hand to pull me up.

He yanked me up quick and pulled me into a hug. I choked and sobbed against his neck.

"Shhh Laur. It's okay. Calm down." He cooed.

"I've- I've ruiiined every-," I gagged.

He kissed the top of my head. "No. No you haven't. Things have to get better before they get worse so just calm down sweetie."

_**For the people who don't read it the author notes at the top, it would really help if you did. You would understand a little more. **_

**_Since it's the middle of the school year, I really don't have time for updates anymore. If you review more, I'll make updating one f my first priorities. I love you guys! Check out my other stories!_**


End file.
